Matthew Murdock (Earth-8181)
| Relatives = Battlin' Jack Murdock (father) | Universe = Earth-8181 | BaseOfOperations = Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Blind | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = SHIELD agent, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutates | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mike W. Barr; Frank Miller | First = What If? Vol 1 28 | HistoryText = Matt Murdock was struck across the eyes by a radioactive isotope that had fallen from a truck. Tony Stark, the employer of the truck, put the unconscious Matt into his car. The car then took off into the air and boarded the newly-completed S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. While Matt regained consciousness, Tony spoke with S.H.I.E.L.D. Colonel Nick Fury, who informed him that Matt's senses had become superhuman acute. Once Matt had fully recovered from the isotope incident, Doctor Frost removed the bandages from his eyes. Much to Matt's surprise, he had been rendered blind by the isotope. Nick Fury offered to help Matt deal with his blindness and Matt eventually took up S.H.I.E.L.D. training. While Matt trained, Fury spoke with Doctor Frost about how Matt would make a great S.H.I.E.L.D. field agent, but that he didn't want Matt to get hurt. As Matt continued to train, Fury spoke to him directly, but when Matt asked about his father, Fury responded that he couldn't contact his father because it would violate security. Matt's superhuman hearing picked up the changes in Fury's heartbeat and instantly knew he was lying. He confronted Fury about it and Nick admitted that Matt's father had been kidnapped by Hydra. Angered that S.H.I.E.L.D. had hid the truth from him, Matt exclaimed to Fury that S.H.I.E.L.D. just lost themselves an agent. While speaking with Doctor Frost, Matt confided that he didn't know what to do. Frost explained that she could take Matt to his father, but he had to be alone. She then revealed that she was a double-agent for Hydra. Later that night, Matt and Frost obtained transportation off of the Helicarrier, but before they could get far, S.H.I.E.L.D. recaptured the ship in an aerial net. Matt attempted to dive from the captured ship, but S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to ensnare his leg and pull him back aboard the Helicarrier. Back inside, Fury yelled at Matt for putting himself into danger. Fury then revealed that S.H.I.E.L.D. had discovered the location of his father and that they were going to break him free that night. Matt decided to make a deal with Fury and told him that he would join S.H.I..E.L.D. as long as they would let him go in and save his father. Fury agreed, and replied that Matt should've become a lawyer. Later, Matt broke into the Hydra facility holding his father and took out several agents before finding his father. Soon Hydra agents surrounded Matt and his father Jack, but Matt informed them that their base was surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D., who began their attack on the Hydra base. S.H.I.E.L.D. then gassed the room housing Matt and Jack, as Matt handed his father a gas mask. The two were picked up by S.H.I.E.L.D. Following the defeat of the Hydra branch, Fury announced that Matt was now set for life and that he had himself a good field agent. Jack asked Matt about the promise he had made to his mother about becoming someone important. Matt responded that he would be important and that no one would know that Matt Murdock was a S.H.I.E.L.D., they would only know him by his old nickname, Daredevil. | Powers = Seemingly those of Matthew Murdock of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Murdock Family Category:Blind Characters